thereformedvampiresupportgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Geris
Write the text of your article here! Dave Geris is an Australian male vampire now residing in Sidney, Australia in his own skinny little duplex with an unused dark room in it. Biography Before Transformation David Geris was an alchoholic 60's and 70's puck rocker. He was in a band during life and it was hinted at that he wrote the music. He had a girlfriend who he was sepperated from after his transformation as she believed he was dead. Dave also got his driver's liscence when he was seventeen, just two years before he got really sloshed and was unknowingly turned into a vampire by Casimir. He then later woke up in a ditch and thought that the sickness he was feeling was that of a really bad hangover instead of his being undead. He dropped his wallet at the site and after he went home was able to be found through he I.D. by Horace and Sanford who were out looking for Casimir at the time. The year was 1973. After Transformation He is a patient, though depressed male vampire. He mostly spent his days pining over Nina Harrison though Nina thought he was actually thinking about his ex-girlfriend. He helped Nina and the rest of the Support Group capture the Vampire Slayer who had disposed of his sire Casimir. He finally let Nina know how he felt about her right after they had completed their quest by kissing her in 2009. By 2010 the couple are dating and Dave is back to writing songs and cracking jokes like he had done before he was transformed into a vampire. Physical appearance Nina Harrison describes Dave as tending to slouch glumly in the background behind his hair and his five-o-clock shadow. He has shaggy dark hair and dark eyes. His skin is the colour of maggots and he is incredebly skinny. Personality and traits Dave Gerace was an alchoholic 60's and 70's punk rocker who was also in his own band. He has a lovesick personality as he pines after Nina Harrison secretley until he kisses her in 2009. He becomes much more cheerful once the two start dateing and cracks many more jokes and has much more of a love for his 'undead life' than he had before. He still drives his old van (he is the only vampire in the group who can drive) and had sheepskin seat covers which he really liked until Nina accidently threw up all over them while he was driving her home early from their Tuesday night meeting. he also shows alot of concern for Nina and the rest of the support group and is even patient enough to faithfully pick up his sire, Casimir, every Tuesday until Casimir's death in 2009. Relationships Nina''' '''Harrison '''Nin , a former recreational drug user and alchoholic teenage 60's and 70's party girl who was also bitten by Casimir the night after Dave was, was a member of the Reformed Vampire Support Group. Dave fell in love with Nina when he first saw her at their first Tuesday meeting at Saint Agatha's in 1973 after they were both changed into vampires by Casimir and mistook her hate for vampires like Casimir as a hate for all vampires in general. He was therefore mistaken by Nina as pining away for his ex-girlfriend up until he kissed her in 2009 and revealed to her that he loved her when he first met her. By 2010 they are a much cheerier than before vampire couple. '''Unidentified Ex-Girlfriend Dave's girlfriend when he was alive most likely only was seperated from him because she thought he had died during the year 1973 when in fact Dave had become a vampire. He is mistakenly thought by Nina Harrison to be pining away after his ex-girlfriend when, instead, he is pining away after Nina herself.